


One, two, three

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: One Night in Nesta [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum everywhere, Double Penetration, Ejaculate, F/M, Felatio, Filthy, Hardcore, Masturbation, Multi, Nesta likes it rough, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cum, rough anal sex, very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: The threesome Nesta imagined in ACOSF is brought into sexy, filthy reality by her mate and a friend...
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: One Night in Nesta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182692
Kudos: 38





	One, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> This work was sparked by a prompt on tumblr: nesta x cassian x azriel??👀  
> It's also the first in a series of multi-partner fics featuring our favorite cum slut QUEEN.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> All characters in this fic belong to Sarah J Maas.

The rules for the encounter were simple. Nesta could stop them at any time, with a word or a gesture. "No" and "Stop" meant "No" and "Stop." Other than that, Cassian was in charge of how Nesta was to be fucked, by whom, and where. The two had talked about their fantasies, long into the night, during and between rounds of sex. They had already explored some toys and equipment, and worked Nesta well enough to let Cassian take her in any hole he wanted. So this time they were exploring the addition of another male. And Nesta knew exactly who she wanted.

Azriel agreed to it all—it wasn’t the first time he’d shared a female with Cassian, and he had unintentionally seen enough of their fucking to be excited at the prospect of getting involved.So one evening they gathered in a spare bedroom at the house, with a bed large enough to accommodate the three of them. They started slow, kissing one another, caressing each other as they stood by the bed. Azriel was kissing Nesta, his hands in her hair, when Cassian untied her robe and slipped it off of her. Azriel let go and stepped back to drink in her beauty.

“Aren’t they magnificent?” Cassian asked, following Azriel’s gaze to Nesta’s glorious breasts, peaked and pebbled, ready to be nipped, licked, and fucked. “Is she not perfect?” Nesta’s eyes locked on Azriel as he surveyed her. He didn’t answer, just dropped to his knees in front of her and looked up and back at Cassian.

“May I?” he asked. Cassian grinned.

“Take her,” he growled.

Azriel dove his tongue through her wet folds and groaned.

“Doesn’t she taste good?” Cassian said, as Azriel moaned again and hooked one of Nesta’s legs over his shoulder to take her deeper into his mouth. Nesta held his head, gently, her mouth gaping as pleasure built from Az’s ministrations. She felt Cassian come up behind her, stripped bare of his clothing, his massive erection pressing into her back as he held her in place. “How does he feel, Nesta?”

“So good, sooo good,” Nesta whimpered. 

“Make her come,” Cassian said.

Azriel’s darkened as he slipped two fingers into Nesta’s cunt and started stroking, teasing. He knew what she wanted. She started rolling her hips harder into his fingers, his mouth. Azriel added another finger as he pulled gently on her clit with his teeth, and she erupted. She shook as Azriel lifted her leg from his shoulder and stood, to gently push his fingers into her mouth. Nesta’s eyes never left his face as she gripped his hand and sucked her juices from them.

“On your knees,” Cassian commanded. Azriel took off his clothes and Nesta’s breath hitched in anticipation as she sank to the floor. Cassian’s cock was huge—long and thick—but Azriel had him beat in length.

“Do you think she can take this?” Azriel said.

“She can. She can take it all. Hard and fast, too. She likes it rough, don’t you Nesta?” Nesta could barely speak, and they let her catch her breath a bit.

“How do you want him?” Cassian asked.

“Down my throat,” Nesta replied.

“Do you want him to be gentle?” Nesta shook her head.

“He needs to hear you say it, sweetheart,” Cassian ground out.

“Fuck my mouth, Azriel. Fuck my face, my throat. As hard as you can, while I suck you.” Nesta’s eyes never left Azriel’s face as she said it. He closed the distance between them and gently laced his fingers into her hair.

“Then get to sucking,” was all he said.

Nesta didn’t need anymore words after that. She braced one hand on Azriel’s muscled thigh and took his cock in the other, gently stroking it while she licked him from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head of him, then dragged her tongue through the slit in the tip, eliciting a moan from Azriel. She put the tip in her mouth and sucked as she pumped, taking more of him into her mouth with each squeeze of her hand. She barely had half of his considerable length in her mouth and the tip was already hitting the back of her throat.

“Enough. Take her,” Cassian said.

Nesta opened her throat in time for Azriel to shove into her the rest of the way. Her mouth hit her hand at the base of his cock and she backed out, leaving just the tip inside, held in place by her soft, pretty lips, her tongue flicking the seam of him. She looked up at Azriel through her lashes and withdrew her hand from his cock, bracing it on his other thigh. She moved her hands to hold the back of his thighs, ready to drag him into her. This sweet anticipation of his cock slamming into her throat made her core heat again, and wetness began to drip down her inner thigh.

Nesta bit down every so slightly, and Azriel shoved himself into her to the hilt. Nesta’s eyes rolled back and she screamed around Azriel’s cocked as he retreated and shoved into her throat once more, gripping her head and pulling it forward to meet his thrusts. But Nesta knew he could be rougher. She wanted him to pull her head to him hard enough for her teeth to scratch his gorgeously muscled lower abdomen. She sent as much down the bond to Cassian.

“She wants you to pull her head harder to you, she wants you to fuck her so, so rough.”

If Azriel was surprised, he didn’t show it, but did as he was bid and slammed Nesta’s face into him as he railed into her mouth and throat. “I’m close,” he ground out.

“Cum on her breasts.” Nesta released his thighs to hold her breasts up, ready to receive whatever Azriel could give her. Azriel pulled out spilled his seed onto Nesta’s waitingbreasts, rope after rope of cum coating her peaked nipples, streaming into her cleavage. This helped fulfill one of their rules—only Cassian was allowed to come in her mouth and throat. However many other males they allowed into the bed, however many cocks Nesta would suck, only Cassian could truly take her in that way.

“Beautiful,” Azriel breathed.

“She wants you in her ass, next,” Cassian smirked, knowing that he would be taking his pleasure in Nesta’s mouth and cunt while Az was back there. “I want you to pound her cunt a few times first.”

Azriel smiled, dark and feral, and took the opportunity to massage his now hardening cock between her breasts, coating himself in his own seed. Nesta rose and climbed into the bed and got on all fours, her legs wide putting her ass and sex on full display, cum dripping off of her hanging breasts.

Cassian positioned himself in front of her, Azriel behind. Cassian gripped her chin and she opened her eyes to see him studying her face. She didn’t need words, she merely opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as she relaxed her throat. Cassian shoved his cock all the way into her in one rough, hard thrust that made Nesta’s eyes roll again, but she Cassian nodded to Az, and who sheathed himself in Nesta’s cunt with brute force. Nesta screamed and nearly collapsed from the delicious pain he served her, and together they slammed their cocks into her, over and over with as much brutal force as they could muster. 

Azriel leaned over to snatch a bottle of lubricant off the side table and coated his fingers in it, and started massaging her ass. He railed into her drenched cunt a few more times before he pulled out, turning his attention to opening her ass up for him. He touched her gently,circling, teasing, until Nesta pushed back against him and he pushed one finger in. She was ready for him, opened easily under his gentle pumping so he added another finger, and not long after, another. Pumping, pumping, pumping. Nesta rolled her hips and pushed back into him. They were all mesmerized by her, dirty words and filthy instructions gone as they started relying on intuition to satisfy themselves and the goddess between them.

Cassian slowed his thrusts to watch Azriel work, pulling out a little to let Nesta take over, pumping him, sucking him, licking him. Azriel took his fingers out of her ass and Nesta whimpered around the tip of Cassian’s cock at the sudden lack of pressure, and took it out to turn and see what was going on. Cassian grabbed her head and forced her to face him. Nesta gave him a dangerous smile and put the tip of him back in her mouth. Waiting. Waiting for the shove she knew would come, would fill her throat. She didn’t have to wait long. Azriel had his cocked lined up and pushed in gently, pumping in and out slowly at first to let her adjust to him. But he wasn’t as thick as Cassian, and Nesta had pleaded, nay, demanded that he fuck her ass regularly. So in three more thrusts he was inside her. Nesta spread her legs a little wider, arched her back and moaned, her eyes closed. He filled her so well. She looked up at Cassian and ran her teeth long his dick, just a little, enough to tell him, _NOW._

Again they slammed into her at once, filling her, and setting a harsh, pounding rhythm Nesta couldn’t match. She stayed still as they relentlessly fucked her, opening herself up as much as she could to let them go, go, go. Cassian pulled out suddenly. He raised her up to get underneath her. Azriel slowed his pumping while Cassian fitted himself into Nesta’s core. He slid in slowly, stretching her in that delicious way she savored. She had never been so full, so stretched. The sensation was too much but she wanted to ride it, and felt her climax starting to build. Cassian gently stroked her back as she adjusted.

Nesta kissed Cassian sweetly and then said three of Cassian’s favorite words.

“Hard. Fast. Rough.”

Cassian smirked. “Happy to oblige, sweetheart.”

Cassian set another brutal pace as he and Az fucked into her in tandem. Nesta rocked back to meet their thrusts, needing them deeper. The intensely loud sounds of skin slapping rang out through the room with the force they fucked her with, mingling the deliciously obscene squelching of the wetness inside Nesta. Her beautiful breasts, wet with Azriel’s cum pressed into him. It occurred to Cassian that they’d all need a wash after this, and he wondered if Az would be up for another round in the bath with them. The considerate mate that he was, he sent those thoughts down the bond, much to Nesta’s delight.

One after another they came, firstNesta in a scream so loud the windows shook. Then Az who came deep within her ass, pulling out only to finish cumming on her back, and Cassian, deep, deep, deep within her, so hard that his seed spilled out as he pumped the last of it inside her. More of it followed as he pulled out. Cassian shifted out from underneath Nesta, who went down on her elbows, her ass and sex still up, out, bared fully. She groaned as Azriel pulled out, and together the males watched their cum leak from her. Cassian pulled the lips of her sex a little to let more of his seed spill out, releasing her only to start stroking his slick cock hard again.

“You ready for the finale?” he asked Azriel, who merely nodded, clearly eager to see what came next. Cassian knew he didn’t have much time, so he pumped as he moved across the bed swiftly to resume his earlier position by Nesta’s face. Through the bond he asked his mate to suck him off one more time, and she rapidly agreed, getting back on all fours so Azriel could watch her clench as she came again and watch her take all of Cassian into her throat, one more time. Cassian pushed in, fucking deeper and deeper into her throat, slamming her head into him and meeting her face with his hips faster, faster, and spilling his seed deep down in her throat once more. Like last time, like every time he came so deep and hard, he wanted the eruption of his seed on her breasts. He deftly flipped them over so that Nesta rested back against the pillows, his cock still far down her throat.

“Ready?” he asked her quietly.

 _Yes._ Nesta grabbed her breasts once more, held them up, ready to catch his seed.

With that, Cassian pulled out quickly and turned to the side. He wanted to make sure Azriel caught the view of his seed arcing out of Nesta’s mouth, falling perfectly on her already slick breasts. Nesta swallowed the rest and let her breasts go, cum sliding down her chest and abdomen to further soak her cunt.

Cassian stroked her arm. _Are you ok?_

 _Perfect,_ she said through the bond. _That was even better than I imagined._

Cassian kissed her then, gently. “Bath anyone?”

Nesta nodded. “Someone will need to carry me,” she said, looking pointedly at Azriel.

He got to his feet and sketched a bow. “It would be my pleasure, my lady.” Azriel picked her up carefully, and together the three of them made their way to the large, candlelit en suite, where the house had filled the massive tub with warm water and soothing oils. Nesta felt safe, comforted, exhausted as they took care of her, gently scrubbing her clean of them. 


End file.
